


Come Rain or Shine

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [60]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it rains on their wedding day, but Bellamy doesn't give a damn, because the only thing that matters is getting to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Have you seen the commercial (I think it's for a car, they always are) where it's a couple's wedding day but it's raining but they don't care and gather their wedding party and go have the ceremony outside anyway? I think Bellarke would do that. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rain or Shine

“It’s good luck, huh?”

Bellamy chuckles at the wryness in Clarke’s voice and squeezes her hand. She sighs, and the rain just seems to fall down faster.

The flash of white as she turns to Raven catches his eye, and he can’t help but stare at her some more. The dress is simple and short, and her curled hair is bound up in glittering silver ribbon, the sparkling of which matches the diamond ring on her left hand. He smiles, because his best friend and fiancée is about to become his wife–that is, if the rain ever lets up.

They had known bad weather could be a possibility when they planned a wedding in the mountains, but Clarke had a soft spot for the little clearing overlooking the valley below. It was where her father had met her mother over a sprained ankle, his reluctance to let her look at it, and her stubbornness at not letting an injury go untreated. With her father gone nine years this fall, Clarke had wanted him to still be there, in spirit. So Mount Weather it had been, though now, with the storm just getting worse, his wife-to-be seems more stressed than sentimental.

“Hey,” he murmurs when he hears her voice pitch upwards in panic. “Clarke.”

“What,” she bites out, then winces in apology. 

Shaking his head in amusement, he drops her hand, reaching up to cup her face instead. “You want to get married on the mountain, right?”

“Yes,” she replies, narrowing her gaze at him in suspicion.

He grins. “Then screw the rain. Let’s go get married on the mountain.”

Then he kisses her quickly, deeply, promisingly before running into the humid wetness outside. Immediately, the downpour drenches him, suckering his white shirt against his skin, plastering his hair against his forehead and neck. Clarke gapes at him from the doorway as he laughs back at her.

“You going to leave me at the altar?” He yells into the open air, grinning madly as Clarke bites back a laugh. The wedding party just looks on with surprise, concern, and wariness–or disdainful amusement, in Octavia’s case.

Soon his future wife loses her fight with her smile, leans over to Raven to whisper something, then calls back, “Hell no!”

Then she runs down the steps and right for him. With waiting arms, he catches her around the middle, spinning in the rain a bit to lessen the force of her impact.

“Raven says you’re insane,” she laughs into the crook of his neck. “And if her brace rusts, you owe her a new one.”

Bellamy chuckles, squeezing Clarke tightly once more before setting her down. When he looks back, he sees their friends and family making their way over. Knowing they will follow, he grasps Clarke’s hand and starts walking fast, which turns into a run as they see the decorated arbor and chairs up ahead.

“Good thing I didn’t wear colored underwear,” Clarke giggles as they stand under the archway, waiting for their guests to settle themselves.

“Good for you,” Bellamy muses, heat flaring across his damn skin at the thought of things that would come between them later, after the ceremony and the party. “Unlucky for me at the moment.”

She snorts, punching him lightly in the stomach. “It would ruin the surprise I have for you, though.”

Bellamy groans in mock frustration, knocking his forehead against Clarke’s. She just laughs, and, if he is being honest, that joyful, incandescent sound warms him up more than any thoughts of later do. As much fire as Clarke’s happiness sparks in him, though, he is glad Kane keeps the ceremony moving quickly, because everyone’s shivers are starting to come more frequently the longer they stay out in the storm.

Still, when the final words are said– _you may now kiss the bride_ –Bellamy doesn’t mind the rain, or having to wipe a fleck of mud from Clarke’s cheek as he leans down to kiss her, because when he does, her lips are raindrop-wet with freshness, and she tastes like a new beginning.

_Our new beginning_ , he thinks happily as his wife–his  _wife_ –breaks away laughing, smiling up at him with blue eyes too bright even for the clouds to dampen and gold hair that didn’t need the sun to light it up.

And what a beautiful beginning it is, and would continue to be, until death did them part–and maybe not even then.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
